


Table for two!

by belinha38100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, NSFW, Raven Reyes is a chef, clarke and lexa are a couple, indra has a daughter, lincoln is raven's best friend, octavia blake - Freeform, octavia is a ex marine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belinha38100/pseuds/belinha38100
Summary: Raven is a well known head chef at the best restaurant in Canada. In what she thought was being a normally stressful Saturday diner service, she finds herself wondering about a girl siting at a table that later introduced herself as Octavia.Where will this go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't be mean and I really hope you like it.

It was a normal day for Raven, waking up early to go to the restaurant do the prep work have her staff ready and in order for lunch service. She was the head chef at the finest restaurant in Canada, Ark’s Restaurant, known worldwide and took her job very seriously. She had worked very hard to get there and she loved what she did, her life was all about it, about being the best, about creating new and exciting food.

The lunch wasn’t too busy and the kitchen did a great work throughout, although Saturday’s lunch time was never a big deal, the restaurant was always booked three to four months in ahead, everyone wanted to taste her menu but Saturday’s lunch was always for the regulars. The Saturday’s dinner though, that was different.

She was hard on her staff, Raven knew it, and she’d go Gordon Ramsey on them if she had to and took no shit if they liked or not as long as they did their job right. But mostly she was respected by it because they knew they would only get yelled at if she had a good reason to. And Raven wasn’t a monster, if her people did a good work she’d make sure they knew it. 

Now it was dinner time and the restaurant was about to open. The kitchen had this big glass wall separating the kitchen and the dining area giving customers a great view to what’s going on inside the kitchen, and Raven could see people star coming in.

“Alright people there’s customers sitting down, how are we? Meat station?” Raven shouted.

“All good chef!”

“Fish?”

“Good chef!”

“Veggies and sides?”

“Just fine chef!” They all answer, there’s was only one left.

“Anya? You good?”

Anya was her sue chef, her right arm, Raven admired her for her great work she had never seen someone so professional at what they do in her life, Raven was never friends with many people but this one she knew she could trust.

“Yes chef!”

Satisfied with the answer Raven made her way to the walk in fridge and made sure the cake she had made earlier was perfect, it was a request from a customer tonight as a birthday cake for her five year old daughter.  
Raven seem to remember the mother’s name was Indra and the daughter’s Zoe but they weren’t coming alone for diner, their table was of five people total.

Raven comes back to the kitchen and diner service starts, she pulls tickets one by one reading them all load and clear receiving a “Yes chef!” from the whole kitchen after every single one.

Everything is going smoothly and Raven is very satisfied at how the food was going out of the kitchen giving her approval on all of them and occasionally look at the dining tables to find smiles on the customers already served. Then, she sees the birthday girl’s table come in, she sees the dark skinned little girl and her mother followed by three other women, a blond and a brunette holding hands witch Raven assumed they were a couple and a brunette with slightly darker hair then the one before, Raven immediately thought she was quite beautiful.

A bit past and tickets hadn’t come in and food wasn’t getting out of her working table, two tables were now ready to be served but no server showed up. Raven rang the little bell by her follow by “Table 34 and 11 ready to go!” after no response she repeated herself one more time but nothing.

“Anya, will you take over for me?”

“Yes chef!” Anya said knowing someone was going to be in trouble.

Raven got close to the glass door took find the three server in a corner of the restaurant, one on the phone and the other to looking something up on another phone.

Raven’s ears turn red as she couldn’t believe what was in from of her own eyes, she turned back to her station picking up the plates from table 34 and walked out of the door making her presence known as she walk thought the tables, making sure the servers saw her.  
“There you guys go, hope you enjoy your food! I’m sorry you had to wait five minutes too long, if you need anything please ask” She said with a smile to the table in from of her.

Raven turns around to find everybody staring confused wondering why was she serving, including Indra’s table. As she walks back to grab the 11’s table plates she see the server back to serving one of them came in her direction with the plates she was going to get. She stops him and grabs the plates from his hand, his face turning red terrified of what she was going to do.

“Ohh, so now you decide to do your job? That’s cute!” She said sarcastic not caring if people heard her.

“I want you all in my kitchen right now!” She said a bit louder. He immediately went back to the kitchen calling the other two. 

She took the plates to the corresponding table and looked around to find the little birthday girl with a look on her face that told Raven she was afraid of her, which was the last thing Raven needed because she heard the girl’s table was staying late for drinks in the bar section and she wanted to do a good impression on them. Raven walked back to the kitchen furious pacing through the bar looking at Lincoln the barista who gave her a smile, laughing at the situation but telling her to calm down.

Lincoln was her best friend, she’d known him for years and he was the only person she truly trusted with her life. She always made him dinner after her service so he had something to eat before going home, of course he always made her sit and eat with him ‘cause he knew otherwise she wouldn’t eat, and sometimes Raven even made him company at the bar until he close for the night. 

The smile didn’t made her any calm, she got to the kitchen the three servers quiet, ready for her, she stood in front of them, the little bell she had on her work bench in hand now.

“What is this?” She asks holding the bell higher in the air.

“A bell, chef!” They all answers.

“So when I ring it-”She ring the bell once, starting to raise her voice now.”-what does that mean?”

“It means we got plates ready to serve, chef.” The girl in from of her replied her voice small and afraid.

“THAT’S RIGHT! See it’s not that difficult, is it?” She was now shouting, people in the dining room looking at her through the glass. “But you see, ten minutes ago I rang the bell more than once and not ONE OF YOU came in to take the plates away, so I started wondering what’s going on only to find you all on YOUR GOD DAMN PHONES.” Her face was red now has the fury took over, just as their faces were red with embarrassment for being yelled at. “So I was forced to server the tables myself!

“I’m sorry, chef.” They all said one after another.

“NOW GO BACK TO WORK!” She yelled for the last time louder than before.

They start moving and she was ready to go back to work when she changed her mind.

“One last thing. Phones…”She says as puts her hand up waiting for them.

“Are you serious?” one of the guys asks.

“Do I look like I’m joking? Don’t worry you’ll have you phone back by the end of service and if mommy calls I’ll make sure to pass along the message.” The hangry girl replied sarcastically.

They all gave her their phones and went back to work with nothing more to say, Raven did the same.

The service moved along and it was time to take the cake to the table. Raven put on her posture as she was determent to make up to the little girl for making her scared.

She walked with the cake in hand and a server behind her towards the table, as she got closer everyone at the table turner to look at her and started singing happy birthday to Zoe who smile but was unsure of Raven, as they sang Raven put down the cake and let the server light the candle on top. Raven took the opportunity to step back and look at everyone at the table surprised to see the brunette she’d seen earlier locking eyes with Raven, expecting her to be paying attention to the little one at the table. 

Raven became curious to find out who she was.

When they stop singing and Zoe blow out the candle Raven decided to speak keeping it formal as a way to tease the little girl.

“Miss Zoe, the restaurant wishes you a happy birthday!” She affirmed. “Your mother asked if we could bake a special cake for you tonight and I was very happy to do it.” Then she inspired. “Which you're luck because I make the best cake ever!” That made Zoe smile.

The server next Raven started cutting the cake giving the first slice to Zoe, Raven took a step back watching the little girl eat a piece a cake, the whole table started to eat as well smiles growing on their faces but Raven only wanted to know what the little girl thought of it.

“How is it?” The chef asked.

Zoe thought for a moment and then replied “I’ve had better!”

Raven made a surprised and offended face, though she was none of those things.

“Really?” The girl replied with a nod which made the table laugh. “Wow, I could swear it was the best!” Raven made a face to look defeated by it and she could feel that Zoe wasn't as scared.

Zoe took her fork and hold to Raven suggesting for the chef to try some cake, which let everyone with a raised eyebrow, Raven refused but the girl insisted so she lowered herself to be at the little girl’s level and she took the fork eating a small piece of cake making a face for Zoe to smile which it worked. 

Raven eyes soften with that smile making herself smile a little as well.

“You’re right, it could be better!” Raven said as an attempt to make the table laugh, when it worked she looked up at the brunette who looked at her and she saw the most beautiful smile Raven has ever seen. Now she really wanted to know at least her name.

Raven stood up and walked along the table introducing herself to all of them. She found that the blonde’s name was Clarke and the girl she was holding hands with earlier was Lexa. Then she turned to the final girl, the girl she really wanted to know the name of.

“I’m Octavia Blake!” She says with a big smile.

“Nice to meet you, Raven Reyes.” And she smiled back with an honest smile.

Raven did had to go back and finish the service so she looked to everyone one more time specially Zoe.

“Well, I shall go back to work now. Hope you all had a lovely evening so far and if you need anything please don’t hesitate. Miss Zoe, Happy Birthday!” She said with a playful look making the girl smile brighter than before, and walked back eyeing who she knew now was called Octavia, only to find once again the girl already looking at her. 

Raven remembered Octavia table was going to be later at the bar, so she thought maybe it could be a good night for her to make some company to Lincoln after service, she didn’t knew why the girl intrigued her so much but she was compelled to know more about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us through the the rest of the night at the restaurant.

Raven wasn’t the type of person to date, ever, not that she didn't want to, it was just that she had no time, her schedule was just too busy. Wake up in the morning at 6 go to work, get out of work at 11:30 pm at best and go back home to fall asleep most times still with her clothes on. The best days were Sundays because she didn’t have to work.

Raven went back to work next to Anya who was focus on what she was doing.

“Behind you, chef!” Raven heard the alert from Tony who worked at the meat station. He put a stake in from of her, ready to serve.

Raven takes the knife by her side and does a small cut on the stake to make sure it was cooked properly.

“Tony, come here!”

“Yes, chef!” Tony walked over to her worried that he might have done something wrong.

“This…”She starts showing him the cut. “… Is absolutely perfect, yes? Beautiful! Back to work, good job!” Raven saw him smile and walk way.

The service was over at 11:40 it was late and the kitchen was cleaning everything so they could go home. Most costumers had left or stay for the bar, Octavia’s table was now at the bar.

Raven decided to make some sandwiches for Lincoln and her to eat, one by one the kitchen staff said their goodbyes, and Anya was the last one to do so, making sure she wasn’t needed anymore.

The chef finished cooking and cleaned her space before taking of her chef jacket off to be more comfortable and taking the meal to the bar for Lincoln.

“Stressful night hu?” Lincoln asked with a smile. Raven sat down on a bar stool and let her hair free from the ponytail made earlier. Lincoln took a bite of the food.

“Yeah.” Raven said simply. The man made her a drink and they talked about everything that happen that night, laughing it off as they ate their meal. Raven occasionally looked to the other side of the bar to find Octavia and her friends talking, the girl could swear she even saw Octavia looking at her from the corner of her eye.

“Oh, we are talking about this!” Lincoln said, Raven was confused.

“What?”

“Please you know what I’m talking about. The stares with the girl, I saw you do it all night, you’re even doing it right now” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Come on, it’s not like that. You know I don’t even have time to think about it.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll pretend I actually believe that. But you know, I think you should talk to her besides I saw her eyeing you as well a couple of times.” Lincoln affirmed.

Raven didn’t know what to say to that so she didn’t say anything and she really didn’t want to talk about it either. Lincoln was now working as costumers had walked in and Raven felt a small pull on her shirt. She looked down and saw Zoe her mother standing there as well.

“Zoe wants to say goodbye, we are going home. And I want to say thank you for tonight.” Indra said with her smile.   
Raven got up and then lowered herself to the little girl’s level.

“It was my pleasure!” Raven smile and extended her hand to the girl for a handshake but girl had other planes and ran in to a hug. Raven froze not knowing what to do, when she gain conscience of what was happening she wrapped her arms tightly around Zoe. She heard a little thank you from Zoe.

“You’re welcome!” Raven said. Zoe didn’t seem to make any effort to pull away so Raven initiated it.

“Alright, that enough. You’ll ruin my reputation!” The chef said joking. Looking around to see everybody staring, Octavia and her friends smiling wide.

Zoe laughed at that and said her goodbyes, for a second Raven though Octavia was going away as well but she and her friends stayed behind at the bar as Indra made her way out with little Zoe.

Raven sat back and looked at Lincoln who had an eyebrow raised.

“What? She’s a little girl Lincoln!” Raven protested.

“I didn't say anything!” He affirmed smiling and getting back to cleaning some cups.

Raven was starting to get a little bored, so she got her sketchbook from her bag and started doodling. She loved to draw it was the only hobby she had and it helped her get some stress off her shoulders. The chef quickly realized who she was drawing but if anyone were to see it or point it out she would deny it. She finished her drawing speaking to Lincoln on occasion and helping him out when he needed it.

She turned the page and started drawing Lincoln, his face and upper body in different positions. She loved to use Lincoln as her subject to draw, taking advantage of his bald head to practice anatomy a little better. Now she was focused, looking at him at times just to make sure it was right. When he notice she was drawing him he made sure to make a funny pose every time she looked at him just to make her laugh which worked.

Raven felt a presence next to her, as she look up from her sketch she saw her, Octavia, sat next to her, really close. They locked eyes and Raven saw her every feature now. The green eyes which made her immediately jealous because she always thought her brown eye were pretty boring, the perfectly squared jaw and her just as perfect teeth as she smiled.

“You’re pretty good at that!” Octavia said. Raven closed her sketchbook, it’s not that she didn’t want to share it is just that she was shy about her work when it comes to drawing.   
Besides, little the other girl knew her portrait was just on the other side.

When Raven didn’t say anything Octavia spoke again.

“Got a crush on the bartender?”

Raven laughed at that. “Hum… no. He’s my best friend actually.” Just then Lincoln came in their direction to refill Raven’s drink.

“Lincoln, this is Octavia. Octavia, this is Lincoln.” Raven introduced them. They shared a handshake and Lincoln made a joke that made Octavia laugh then he walked away making a face to Raven.

“So, are you having fun so far tonight?” Raven asked not knowing what else to say.

“I was, until I became the third wheel!” She smiled pointing at her friends who had their faces buried on to each other. Raven laugh at the situation.

“Yeah… well you can stay here if you want. Though I’m not sure how good of a company I am.” The chef replied.

“Thank you” Octavia said. An uncomfortable silence was now taking place between the two.

“So what do you do?” Raven finally asked breaking the silence but also taking the opportunity to know more about the girl. 

“I used to be a marine until last year.”

Surprised with the answer Raven replied the best way she could.  
“Really? Well, thank you for your service!”

“Nah… thank you for yours. I mean the food was delicious.” Octavia affirms rubbing her stomach. Raven laugh hard at it.

“No, but being serious now, I’m writing now. I used to do it as a kid so when I came back last year, I decided I wanted to do it professionally. I’ve writen a few stories for Polis Newspaper but now I trying to write a book.”

“Wow, that’s cool! What kind of stories do you like to write?”

“Mostly love stories, not necessarily romantic but any kind of love. Sister/brother love, parents/children love. But I like to write stuff that have a message to it.”

“I’m have to read some of those stories someday.” Raven said trying not to be too intrusive.

“Only if you let me see does drawings.” Octavia said pointing at the sketchbook. Raven smiled thinking about it.

“Okay. It’s a deal.” Octavia was surprised Raven accepted it so easily.

They kept a light and fun conversation for a bit. It was now about 1 am when the bar was starting to empty, Clarke and Lexa came to see if Octavia was ready to leave. 

“Bye Raven it was nice to meet you!” Octavia said at last, preparing to leave. Raven loved the sound of her name when Octavia said it, it sounded different, more beautiful.

“Bye!” Then Raven remembered. “Ohh! Maybe we should exchange numbers, for that deal we made.” She took her sketchbook to her hand reminding Octavia.

“Ohh… yeah, of course!” As they exchange numbers Raven could see Clarke and Lexa making a face to Octavia, she pretended not to notice mostly because Lincoln was making the exact same face to her.  
They all said their goodbyes and walked away.

Raven waited for Lincoln to close the place and kissed him goodbye. She drove home and fell asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your suggestion down below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Octavia's PVO with a little of Raven's at the end.  
> Hope you like it.

Octavia woke up the next morning feeling a bit hangover, she had more to drink on other occasions than the night before but it still made an impact on her body. She looked around at her bedroom, the sun was shooting through the window almost blinding her. She got up and went to the bathroom, she took her clothes off from the night before that she was too lazy to do then, and push the water nob in the shower so the water would start to heat up.

When she felt the water warm enough, Octavia stepped in and closed the shower curtains.

 

The girl took the time in the shower, as she washed her body, to put together the previous night in her head.  She was celebrating Zoe’s birthday by going to the Ark’s restaurant, Clarke and Lexa were there, they all cracked jokes and had fun through the meal which was delicious, and then Octavia remembered the chef, how could she forget? Octavia was amused by her, the chef that screamed at the servers and intimidated a whole kitchen but was goofy and had soft eyes towards Indra’s daughter, and the chef who took pride in her food but was scared to show Octavia her sketches. The chef who was called Raven and gave Octavia her number.

 

Octavia smiled at the thought, she really got intrigued by the other girl but she didn’t know why. She knew she liked her hair, she remembered thinking it looked very soft, and she like her mouth as it curled into to the perfect smile. The ex-marine got out of the shower feeling a bit more energetic mostly because her hangover was starting to wear off. She got into comfortable sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. She peaked up her phone from the nightstand and look through it to see if she got any missed calls, then she looked for the phone number that Raven gave her and thought of using it later in the day.

 

It was about 9:30 am and Octavia decided to make some breakfast for herself. She lived by herself as she didn’t like the idea of roommates. Her apartment was small but it was just the way Octavia liked it, she didn’t have many possessions aside from a big collection of books she was proud to own, so it was enough. The apartment always looked comfortable and warm, that was Octavia’s favorite part about it.

 

She felt inspired to write so Octavia pulled out a notebook from the desk in her living room that was attached to the kitchen, sat at her dinner table and ate her breakfast as she wrote along with her thoughts.

 

Those thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone, for a moment she had hopes it was Raven that decided to call but she looked at her phone and saw her brother’s name, and a part of her was rather disappointed.

 

“Hi Bellamy, what’s up?” She took the phone in her ear.

 

“Yeah O, miss me yet?” He greets his sister and Octavia swears she can see his provocative smile even without being able to look at him. Bellamy was not much older than Octavia and for the last six months he had decided to travel around the world, something he always wanted to do. They had a good relationship with each other, as far as brother and sister relationships go.

 

“Not really!” She answered. “Where are you this time?”

 

“Italy! O, this is beautiful here, there is so much to see.” Her brother then went on about where he was and about where he’s been since the last time they spoke. Then he told Octavia about a girl he had met back in Paris and Octavia showed her best interest in hearing all about it.

 

“What about you? Have you found any girl to take away your heart?” She laughed at the words he chose to use, but then answered it.

 

“Nop. I’m just doing me for now.”

 

“O, that’s what you say every time! Come on, live a little. Find someone that makes you happy.” He states more serious this time.

 

“I am happy, Bell. But if I must admit, there is in fact someone I got to meet recently who’s… different.” She admitted shyly.

 

“Ah, there it is. That’s good O, you just got to believe in yourself a little, believe that you deserve love.” He affirmed.

 

“Yeah… okay. Look I got to go now.” Octavia said trying to avoid this conversation.

 

“Well, okay I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

 

“Bye, be safe!” She puts the phone down on the table, taking a minute to think about what her brother said to her.

 

Octavia realized then that he was right, she had to start living a little. So the girl got up and put her dishes down on the kitchen sink to clean later, followed by putting her notebook away, leaving her with her phone. She went through her contacts and found Raven’s. She hesitated for a second but then she pressed call and pulled the phone to her ear, starting to get anxious.

 

“Hello?” She heard the other girl call out after a few rings.

 

“Hi, it’s Octavia from last night, remember me?” Octavia said nervously. She didn’t know what to say.

 

“How could I forget? I believe you tried to make a joke about ponies last night.” Octavia laughed at that, her anxiety slowly disappearing.

 

“Yeah wow… sorry about that.” She heard Raven laugh on the other side making her smile as well. That gave her courage to ask what she wanted to. “So I call because I was wondering if our deal was still up.”

 

“Oh yeah, of course! About the drawing and the writing, right?” Raven asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, I was wondering if maybe we could meet. Maybe this week?” The ex-marine was once again a bit nervous about what the answer would be.

 

“The weeks are a bit busy for me but I have this Wednesday free actually, how about we have lunch?” Octavia could tell that Raven was a bit nervous about it too.

 

“That sounds perfect! We could go to that diner near that football field a few blocks from your restaurant, around 12 o’clock?”

 

“Yeah, I know that place, the food is great there. Sounds good then. Don't forget your stories.” Raven said finally.

 

“Alright, don't forget your drawings!” Octavia answered teasing. That made Raven laugh a sound Octavia liked more and more by the second.

 

They said their goodbyes, and Octavia was now on her couch where she end up during the conversation. She laid down and smiled wide at her phone not sure why. She went on with her day and couldn’t stop thinking about the call, she got together with Clarke and Lexa that afternoon and it was obvious to them that Octavia was acting different so they didn’t left her alone until she told them all about Raven. Of course the couple took it as an opportunity to give her crap about how she was looking at the chef the previous night.

 

____

 

After the phone call Raven received from Octavia, Raven felt a bit insecure about their plans to get lunch. She wanted it to happened, she just didn’t know if the invitation was purely innocent about their works or if Octavia meant more out of it.Raven thought about it and later in the day talked to Lincoln about it asking his opinion on the matter. Raven settled with just going and see what happens, maybe then her doubts would be cleared.

At least she was willing to give it a try.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: ana_pancakes
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments with your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven finally meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any thing else I want apolagize for not posting in 3 months, I am finishing high school in a music conservatory playing classical guitar and the teaching sistem is way more intense than the normal high school sistem, I have been in exam this past months and haven't had any time to breath but hopefully now I will be able to work more one the fic.
> 
> Thank you for the suport so far on it.

Wednesday came around and Raven was quiet nervous about her meeting with Octavia, she still didn’t know what it was really. She felt like she was only using her drawings and Octavia’s writing as an excuse to meet her, but then again, she had a feeling that the brunette was doing the same. Part of Raven’s morning consisted in walking back and forward in her bedroom trying to figure out what to wear and ones she had that settled she did the same trying to figure out what she would say to the girl.

They had texted each other the day before to confirm their plans with one another but no more contact was made.

Raven was wear something simple, she liked practical rather than good looking so it took a minute to settle on something that was both. She wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt that she would later pair with a leather jacket and scarf because of cold weather.

The girl looked at the clock on the walk and saw it was almost time to leave so she took her backpack with her sketchbook and made her way to the diner they had planned on having lunch at.

 

**[Raven’s Outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2a/bd/ea/2abdeaf3d828e8a39bdb2efb617e2098.jpg) **

 

**««»»**

 

Octavia had gotten to the diner early she didn’t like to make people wait for her, she’d prefer to wait herself, and that’s what she did. She entered the diner to make sure Raven hadn’t got there first and when she didn’t saw the girl she made her way to a table on the far end of the diner but still visible from the door. She sat and fixed her hair looking at herself one more time to see if she looked alright.

She decided to wear something comfortable, especially since she had been at the gym for the most part of her morning and was really tired. She had pushed herself to the limit that morning. It wasn’t usual to push herself that much when she went to the gym but today she didn’t felt focused, every time she stop for as little of a second, the image of the other girl would appear in her head and she would lose complete focus.

In fact, she hadn’t been focused for the last few days for the same reason. She even found herself on google trying to figure out the girl a little better. She didn’t found much of her personal life but she saw a lot of Raven’s professional life, it turns out the girl was well known in the cooking industry, she had photos with all kinds of famous chefs all over the world. Octavia knew she had heard Raven’s name before she wasn’t completely blind over it but she couldn’t really place it, besides it’s not like she was an expert when it comes to culinary.

Octavia did felt a bit embarrassed that she had done research on the girl, but she would never admit what she did to anyone, it was already enough that Lexa had cashed her doing it when they were hanging out the previous Monday and ended up telling Clarke who gave her crap about it only to end up helping her out with the research mostly so Clarke could have a reason to gossip.

Octavia wore black ripped jeans with a wool grey shirt and a long light brown coat, though the diner was quite warm so she took her coat off so she would be more comfortable.

 

**[Octavia’s Outfit](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7506/16170475311_41c81b398a_o.jpg) **

 

The waiter came shortly after she had come in and asked her what he could do for her but she told him she was wait for someone and he went back to work without another question.

It was now 12 o´clock on point when the door of the diner opened and green eyes locked with very beautiful brown ones, a smile immediately appeared in both of their faces. Raven made her way to the table and Octavia felt very self-aware of the situation. Was this a date?

 

**««»»**

 

Raven made her way to the table suddenly felt very shy to be in front of the other girl who didn’t took her eyes off her the whole time, her cheeks started to get pink and the chef really hoped Octavia wouldn’t notice.

“Hi! Have you been waiting too long?” Raven asked the ex-marine, while putting her backpack down and taking a jacket off, sitting in front of the other girl.

“No, just got here!” Octavia lied so she wouldn’t embarrass herself for being too early.

The waiter came back and took their order, they sat there and talked with each other, both of them completely that is was so easy and effortless to keep a conversation going with one another. Throughout their meal they talked about their interests, their hobbies, and their favorite TV shows, passing through their favorite foods and Octavia even got to tell Raven what it’s like to have been a marine. Of course not forgetting to say how bad the food there could be at times, to that Raven made a face.

They laugh and had a good time talking with each other. Both of them wondered why they were so nervous in the first place.

They finished eating and Octavia took the opportunity to point out the one thing they hadn’t done yet.

“So, I believe it’s for us to exchange our works? I mean, we did promise.” She say with a smirk on her face. She reached for her purse and took her notebook out.

“Oh, yeah I almost forgot.” Raven remembered, she was fast to put her sketchbook in front of the other girl. “Though the drawing are no big deal really”

Octavia shucked at it but gave her notebook to the chef. “Yeah… okay, we’ll see about that.”

 

Raven smiled and they both fell into a comfortable silence as both admired each other’s work. Raven was reading a short story and if she was being honest with herself she was in love with the way Octavia writes, there was words on paper she would never thought were possible to be expressed the way Octavia did.

Twenty minutes past and they both buried in each other’s works when Octavia finally broke the silence upon seeing something she wasn’t sure she was supposed to see.

“You know, I am loving your drawing but I would love to know why my face is one of your drawing…” Octavia said teasingly raising an eyebrow, the truth is she really liked the drawing, her face was sketched perfectly and it was even more beautiful than she recognized herself to be.

Raven eyes widen completely and her mouth dropped open, she had forgotten about the drawing. Her face turned red from embarrassment, she didn’t know what to say.

“Uhh….I…uh…well, you see-” Raven was cut off by Octavia’s laughter, a sound she grew to really enjoy during lunch.

“It’s okay, I’m just messing with you. It is a great drawing though, it’s beautiful” Octavia assured the other girl.

“Thank you. I had a good face to work with.” Raven didn’t realized the words she said until they were already out. Her eyes widened again but turner soft upon seeing the other girl smile widely back at her, a small “thanks” came out of Octavia’s mouth, now she was the one blushing.

“And your writing is great too, I really enjoyed it.” Raven affirmed.

 

They were looking at each other’s eyes and fell into a very tense silence, ones again Octavia broke it.

“I think we should do this again. I mean if you want, you know, to hangout or something, I was thinking, you know, my friend Clarke she is an artist too and I’m sure she would love to meet you, if you want of course, we don’t need to-” Octavia was rambling and Raven was very amused by it but for the girl’s sake she cut her off.

“I would love to hangout with you again. And your friends of course.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I really enjoyed our lunch, I’d like to do something like it again.”

Octavia smiled and they walked each other out of the diner.

They gave each other an awkward hug and went their separate ways, both with a smile on their faces. Raven didn’t remember the last time she smile do widely.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ana_pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting any suggestion to this story and how to make it better so don't be shy in the comments.


End file.
